


Pass the Popcorn

by animeshippingismyair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, ereri, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeshippingismyair/pseuds/animeshippingismyair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren meet at a movie theater trying to get over their ex boyfriends. Shall they help each other with that? (spoiler: yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my short little fic. It was in my head and now its online for everyone to see. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Enjoy and please comment! *jumps under bed*

It was the end of the world. Jean had broken up with Eren and he was forever alone. The only reason he was able to deal with him is because he had the same rage issues as Eren did. It was a perfect relationship until they realized that all they did was fight. Everyone said it couldn’t last like that and Jean had been the one to break it off first. Now he had no one to hang out with. Armin was out with his mysterious girlfriend and Mikasa was out with her mysterious boyfriend. Eren was suspicious of them but new better than to accuse anything.  
Anyway, a break up was not something to call them home for. Instead he decided to do something productive with his time and go to the movies. He bought popcorn and already decided he was going to eat the entire thing before the commercials were over. He was in a pissy mood; he could do whatever he wanted. With that in mind he sprung for snickers to go with it. It was a small theater so the only the front row was open. He chose the middle seat. After he sat down he realized that if he was trying to get over a break up this probably wasn’t the best idea. The seats were recliner types that were grouped by two. Eren took a deep breath and sat in his seat. He glared at couples as he took out his feelings on the popcorn.   
Not long after he polished off the bag, a guy who was pretty short, with dark raven colored hair walked in, looked at Eren, glanced around, and then took the empty seat. With out looking at Eren, the rather attractive guy sipped his slushy. Eren couldn’t help but stare at least a little. I mean come on this guy was lovely. The raven glanced at Eren then calmly asked,   
“So, what, are you doing alone at a theater? That’s pretty lame.” Eren bristled.  
“I didn’t have anybody to go with. Plus, you’re alone in a theater yourself.” The nameless man rolled his eyes.  
“Well I was planning to go with my boyfriend.” He said it like he expected it to shut the conversation down.   
“Really? Me too! But my boyfriend was a jerk and broke up with me before he paid for the tickets.” Eren pouted.  
The raven laughed, “At least yours didn’t cheat on you.” He mumbled.   
“Wait so you’re single?” Eren asked before he could think it through. Wow. Smooth. Really smooth.   
“Don’t sound too excited about it.” He argued in a teasing voice.   
“What’s your name?” Eren asked.   
“Levi” he answered “and you?”  
“Eren” they shook hands awkwardly and sat back as the movie started.   
In the middle of the movie a couple walked in, practically draped over each other. Eren rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen. Then he noticed how Levi kept on shifting and even glanced back a few times.   
“What is it?” Eren asked.  
“Nothing. That was just my ex.”   
Eren glanced back with new interest. Eren accidently made eye contact with the guy and wiped around back to the screen.   
“He’s not that hot.” Eren commented.   
Levi chuckled. “Are you trying to comfort me?” he asked.  
“I can do more than that if you want.” Eren stated.   
Levi glanced at him with curiosity so he continued.   
“I can pretend to be and over protective boyfriend if you’ll let me.” Eren grinned.  
“Is that some lame pick up line?” Levi asked.   
“Maybe. But your avoiding the question: Do you want me too?” Eren grinned and Levi gave a quiet groan.   
“Fine.”  
Eren lifted up the armrest separating them and glued himself to Levis side. In an obvious show of ownership he made eye contact with the ex again then wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then he returned back to the movie. They practically cuddled till the end. Levi had his head on Eren’s shoulder and had hooked ankles with him. Eren glanced back to see the blond ex still staring. Eren held hands with Levi as they left the theater. They beat the couple out of the theater and Eren dragged Levi to the bathroom.   
“Come on. He will totally come in here any second now.”   
Levi rolled his eyes and tried to hide a smile “I’m glad you’re having so much fun with this.”   
suddenly Eren grabbed Levis hips and somehow managed to lift him onto the counter.   
“What the…” he mumbled before Eren was in between his knees and had his lips inches away from Levis face.   
“Permission to make out with your face Levi?” Levi smirked and crossed his ankles around Eren’s waist.  
After encircling his neck with his arms Levi leaned in close and whispered  
“Permission granted.”   
Then they were going at it. Eren grabbed Levi’s hips and pulled him closer. There lips were crushed together and Levi’s weight was more on Eren then the counter at this point. Levi knotted his fingers in Eren’s hair and tugged him closer for a better angle on his mouth. They didn’t even notice the blond ex until he was right next to them.   
“Levi? Is that you?”   
Levi pulled away and Eren gave the blond a death glare.   
“Oh… um hey Erwin.” Levi sputtered, blushing, and biting his lip.   
His hands shook and Eren got the impression he was scared of him.   
“Who is this dork?” Erwin asked.  
“Oh…um… this is Ere-“   
“My name is Eren Jeager and if you want to know about me, then talk to me. Don’t ask my boyfriend.” Eren cut Levi off and leaned on the counter space between Levi’s legs. Erwin’s eyes got bigger and took a small step back, but Eren wasn’t done.  
“Levi’s told me about you but guess what, you don’t own him anymore. Now go away with your slutty girlfriend and leave us alone.”  
Erwin scoffed and started to walk away.   
“Whatever. I don’t even care. Fuck whoever you want Levi.”   
Then he stomped out like a little kid in the middle of a tantrum. Eren was smirking at his retreat when suddenly his face was grabbed and reconnected with Levi’s. They held the strong kiss until they had to pull back for air.   
“Thank you.” Levi said. “No ones stood up for me against him like that.”  
He was so hot and adorable Eren couldn’t handle it any more.   
“Of course” Eren replied. “That’s what boyfriends are for.”   
Well long story short, now they’re married.   
The end


End file.
